


Pillows

by laykay



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, I wrote like three different versions of this and somehow this is the best one, Just a quick drabble, Tumblr Prompt, spoiler alert: Toni doesn't really mind the pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Prompt: can you do a fun post-island future fic where Shelby makes it a point to put as many pillows on their bed as possible to annoy Toni
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203





	Pillows

It started small, a tiny pillow hidden by their sleeping pillows, Toni barely noticed it when they pulled their comforter down at night. After that, it became kind of a game to Shelby, to see how many decorative pillows she could hide on their bed before Toni noticed. 

She got to eleven before she started to wonder if Toni was actually okay with the additional pillows. Or maybe she was just that oblivious. 

She continued adding a new pillow each day, including a giant body pillow, Toni still seemed to not notice and she finally decided to put fifty pillows on the bed before she went to class, knowing Toni would be back from basketball practice before she got home.

Sure enough, when she opened the door to their apartment, Toni’s basketball gear was in a pile near the door. She had a habit of taking a nap after practice, so Shelby went to their bedroom, half expecting to see remnants of destroyed pillows. 

Instead, she saw Toni, sprawled on top of the pillows that covered their bed. She climbed onto the bed next to her, brushing dark hair from her eyes.

“What’s with the pillows?” Toni muttered, not opening her eyes. 

“I just wanted to see how long it took you to get annoyed with them.”

Toni let out a confused whine. “Why? They’re comfy.”

“Well, you teased me on the island about having fifty pillows on my bed.”

“That’s different. You’re the one that’s gotta move them. Now shut up and let me sleep before I smack you with one of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to, you can send me prompts/fic requests on tumblr at reallytinylaura


End file.
